


Office sex (a Naegami oneshot)

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay, Lemon, M/M, M/M Rares 2019, Office Sex, Rating: M, Smut, Teasing, m/m - Freeform, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: UHHH this is from my wattpad
Relationships: Naegi Makoto & Togami Byakuya, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 90





	Office sex (a Naegami oneshot)

AN: This takes place when they are in the Future Foundation!

No pov: 

Ever since Byakuya and Makoto joined Future Foundation a lot has changed. They've been busy with a lot of work.

One day Makoto was bored and horny so he went to Byakuya's office to see what he's doing.

"Hey, Byakuya!~❤️" Makoto said cheerfully hugging him.

"What do you want Makoto?" he said sarcastically 

"Can't you see I'm busy." 

"Yeah I know........... but Byakuya~ I'm bored!" Makoto wined. 

"Ok, then what do you want me to do about it?" Byakuya scoffed

"Byakuya~,❤️" Makoto said softly 

"I want you~" he whispered into Byakuya's ear, he sat on Byakuya's lap facing him.

Makoto kissed Byakuya's lips softly wrapping his arms around his neck. Byakuya kissed back passionately inserting his tongue in Makoto's mouth after a while Makoto disconnected the kiss to breathe.

"So this is why you're here? Because you're horny?" Byakuya asked,

"hehehheh.........y-yeah......" Makoto said nervously while scratching his neck.

"Well that's too bad Makoto, I cant provide your wants and needs," Byakuya responded 

"But Byakuya~! It hurts down there! can you at least help me?!"

"Please~?" Makoto begged while staring at Byakuya with puppy eyes.

"Ugh! ok, Makoto I'll help you!" Byakuya scoffed.

Makoto's eyes lit up 

"But you'll have to earn it~, Byakuya said seductively

Makoto looked away and groned but out of nowhere a lewd idea popped into his brain.

Makoto started grinding on Byakuya's lap slowly but then quickening the pace

"Ah~! M-Makoto what are you doing?!" Byakuya moaned in embarrassment.

Makoto giggled innocently 

Makoto got close to Byakuya's neck and started sucking on it leaving marks.

"Mh~!" Byakuya moaned 

"That's it!" Byakuya pushed Makoto away, "You asked for it you needy slut!!"

Byakuya picked up Makoto and sat him on the desk, documents, and files fell to the floor. 

Byakuya started stripping Makoto removing his tie and then unbuttoning his shirt. He started sucking on Makoto's neck violently giving him large hickeys.

"Kya!~" Makoto squeaked in surprise. 

Byakuya was biting on Makoto's neck leaving very visible marks.

"B-Byakuya~ s-stop teasing!~" Makoto wined.

Byakuya whispered into Makoto's ear "You know this is payback... right?" 

Byakuya started nibbling on Makoto's ear making him blush like crazy, He stopped and looked at Makoto.

"Since you're being a needy slut Makoto, how about you prepare yourself and give me a show~," Byakuya said seductively.

Makoto wined "mmh ok!" he unbuckled his belt causing his pants to fall to the floor, he then took off his boxers and threw them on the floor.

Makoto then sucked his finger coating it with saliva, he inserted one finger into his hole and started fingering himself, "Mhh!~ AHh~! B-Byakuya!~" he moaned.

"Add another one," Byakuya ordered.

Makoto nodded. He inserted another finger moving faster and faster, Makoto started to moan loudly ''B-BYAKUYA~! PLEASE, I NEED YOU!" Makoto pleaded.

Byakuya loved seeing Makoto like this embarrassed, desperate and oh so adorable.

"Ok, that's enough!" Byakuya said then he started taking off his clothes removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, he unbuckled his pants and removed his boxers.

He grabbed onto Makoto's waist and position himself. 

"You ready?~" Byakuya asked 

Makoto moaned "mhh yes!~" 

Byakuya quickly shoved his member into Makoto's hole causing him to moan loudly "AHH~!"

"Start moving please~ " Makoto begged.

Byakuya smirked "Please what?~" he said seductively.

" PLEASE MASTER!~ AHHH!~" Makoto moaned.

''That's more like it~" Byakuya said.

He started to move faster hitting Makoto's G-spot.

"YES BYAKUYA!~ RIGHT THERE!~"

"FASTER FASTER!~" Makoto screamed. The room was filled with sounds of slapping skin and moaning, thank GOD they were the only ones left in the building.

"IF YOU SAY SO YOU FUCKING SLUT!" Byakuya quickened the pace of moving his dick up and down in Makoto's ass.

"BYAKUYA I'M GONNA-" 

"SAME HERE MAKOTO!" 

Makoto reached his limit and came all over Byakuya's chest. Togami did the same cumming inside of Makoto.

They were both breathing heavily looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you Byakuya~"

"I love you too...... Makoto~" 

After all that they cleaned up got dressed and went home.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it! don't forget to Kudos and comment!


End file.
